Tardis Wiki:Progetto Seconda Stagione
Il Progetto Seconda Stagione è un progetto atto alla creazione di tutte le pagine riguardanti la Seconda Stagione di Doctor Who, con protagonisti il Decimo Dottore e Rose Tyler. Gli articoli da creare comprendono sia i media come episodi e libri, sia le comparse di ognuno di questi media (personaggi, specie, luoghi, anni e tecnologie). Partecipanti al progetto * Gaguzza (La mia cabina telefonica) * TheDoctor6702 (Contattatemi!) * Stormageddon4 (discussioni) Stato del progetto A metà (55%) Pagine create (64/116) Media Episodi (COMPLETO) * New Earth (TV) * [[Tooth and Claw (TV)|''Tooth and Claw (TV)]] * ''School Reunion (TV) * The Girl in the Fireplace (TV) * Rise of the Cybermen (TV) * The Age of Steel (TV) * The Idiot's Lantern (TV) * The Impossible Planet (TV) * The Satan Pit (TV) * Love & Monsters (TV) * Fear Her (TV) * Army of Ghosts (TV) * Doomsday (TV) Speciali (COMPLETO) * Speciale Children in Need (TV) * The Christmas Invasion (TV) Romanzi (COMPLETO) * The Stone Rose (romanzo) * The Feast of the Drowned (romanzo) * The Resurrection Casket (romanzo) * I am a Dalek (romanzo) * The Nightmare of Black Island (romanzo) * The Art of Destruction (romanzo) * The Price of Paradise (romanzo) Comparse Luoghi (COMPLETO) * Nuova New York * Nuova Terra * Scozia * Castello di Balmoral * Liceo Deffry Vale * SS Madame de Pompadour * Parigi * Versailles * Reggia di Versailles * Mondo di Pete * Krop Tor * Torre Torchwood Tempo (5/7) * 5'000'000'023 * 1879 * 2007 * 51esimo secolo * 1727 * 1953 * 43K2.1 Organizzazioni (COMPLETO) * Sorelle della plenitudine * Confratelli * Predicatori * LINDA * Istituto Torchwood * Torchwood Uno * Culto di Skaro Personaggi (15/39) * Danny Llewellyn * Fadros Pallujikaa * Chip * Novizia Hame * Matron Casp * Regina Vittoria * Sir Robert * Lupo Mannaro * Padre Angelo * Mr Finch * Sarah Jane Smith * K9 * Madame de Pompadour * Luigi XV * Peter Tyler (Mondo di Pete) * John Lumic * Jake Simmonds * Ricky Smith * Angela Price * Signor Crane (The Rise of the Cybermen) * Cyber-Leader (Mondo di Pete) * La Rete * Signor Magpie * Tommy Connolly * John Jefferson * Zachary Cross Flane * Ida Scott * Toby Zed * Danny Bartock * Scooti Manista * La Bestia * Abzorbaloff * Elton Pope * Ursula Blake * Trish Webber * Chloe Webber * Yvonne Hartman * Rajesh Singh * Adeola Oshodi Specie (2/14) * Ood * Sycorax * Essere a lunghezza d'onda emovariforme * Hoix * Abzorbaloviano * Creatura scarabocchio * Razza volante * Krillitane * Droide a orologeria * Cloni * Gatti antropomorfi * Nuovi umani * Cyberman (Mondo di Pete) * Isolus Tecnologia (0/15) * Iperconnessione spazio-temporale * Cellulare * Computer * Finestra Temporale * Spina di Zeus * Estintore * Auricolare * Zeppelin * Bomba elettromagnetica * Televisione * Betamax * Trasporto dimensionale * Bazoolium * Nave del Vuoto * Arca della Genesi Informazioni aggiuntive (0/...) Personaggi (0/43) * Alex Klein * Richard Blake * Sally Jacobs * Alan (The Christmas Invasion) * Sandra (The Christmas Invasion) * Jason (The Christmas Invasion) * Sorella Jatt * Duca di Manhattan * Clovis * Isobel MacLeish * Capitano Reynolds (Tooth and Claw) * Flora (Tooth and Claw) * Nina * Kenny * Luke * Milo * Melissa * Mr Parsons * Mr Wagner * Katherine (The Girl in the Fireplace) * Il Presidente della Gran Bretagna * Rita-Anne Smith * Dottor Kendrick (The Rise of the Cybermen) * Morris (The Rise of the Cybermen) * Eddie Connolly * Rita Connolly * Nonna Connolly * Detective Bishop (The Idiot's Lantern) * Crabtree (The Idiot's Lantern) * Betty (The Idiot's Lantern) * Colin Skinner * Bridget Sinclair * Bliss (Love & Monsters) * Patricia Croot * Maeve Griffiths * Padre di Tom (Fear Her) * Kel (Fear Her) * Gareth Evans * Matt Crane * Eileen (Army of Ghosts) * Derek Acorah * Alistair Appleton * Trisha Goddard Categoria:Progetti